Puppets
by Titan of Saturn
Summary: Alternate Universe. Criminals, cops and murderers. Stuck in the middle is Sasuke, used by his brother in his criminal dealings or out on the streets with his only two friends. Then Kakashi is intoduced, and things begin to spin out of controll.
1. Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and intend no copyright infringement by righting this story. It is meant purely for enjoyment and I am not making any profit in writing it.

Warnings: Alternate Universe, OOC, lots of darkness and angst.

* * *

The air was cold that day, really cold, like the winters he'd heard about in the north. Ones where it got so cold it rained this fluffy white stuff called snow. He did not want to see snow. He also did not want it to be cold. He hated the cold, hated being cold. Cold like _his_ eyes, identical frozen onyx. Cold like that day when he was eight and the heater in his house was never turned on, when his parents had not been in a state to turn them on. Cold like _his_ favorite client, tall and gaunt and with those colored eyes. Cold like it was now, this night as he stood as lookout for his friends who were spraying graffiti all over a convenience store. It had kicked Sakura out a couple of days ago, and this was their revenge.

_He_ called him childish, and really, he agreed. Spraying a convenience store in revenge for kicking out a dirty street kid wasn't all that mature, but then, Naruto wasn't all that mature. He was okay with that, Naruto's immaturity. It reminded him there was innocence left in the world, and if he couldn't have his own innocence, then being close to it will have to do. Even if Naruto was a moron.

* * *

"Sasuke, I want you to met someone." Uchiha Sasuke- no it was Mura now, he'd left the Uchiha name with his parents- turned away from the book he was reading and towards _his_ voice. Carefully he marked his spot and stood up, going to the door of his room and following _him_ into the dining room. They never ate in the dining room of course; there was a perfectly useable table in the kitchen. The dining room was where _he_ did _his_ business. And if Sasuke was meeting someone there, that meant they had caught _his_ attention and he wanted Sasuke to test him, to know how close to let him.

The man was fairly tall, he'd seen taller, but at his fourteen year old stature Sasuke barely came up to his chest. He wore nice black pants and a white button up, hair standing up but not spiked or gelled. The outfit would normally portray stiff working class, but the way he wore them told of a casual, laid back alertness. Shirt un-tucked and not buttoned all the way up, cuffs open and rolled up to the elbows. His pants weren't ironed and faint creases could be seen nears his boots and pockets. He would have been totally unremarkably if not for the patch over his left eye, and even with that Sasuke knew this man could blend in anywhere and fade into the background. A hit man then, an assassin, or so was the image.

"This is Kakashi, Kakashi, this is Sasuke." Sasuke nodded his head to the gray haired man, and Kakashi made no move to extend a hand. Smart guy, can think on his feet and asses subtle changes in the human produced atmosphere. First point, didn't try to shake his hand. _He_ smiled at the two of them, a stretching of his lips to show approval more than happiness. "I have some business to attend to, Kakashi, can you watch Sasuke for a couple of hours?" It wasn't really a question, though the lift in pitch at the end of the sentence suggested it. Kakashi, to his credit, did not react to the startling news. He'd seen some smile wide at that, or jump in surprise, or stiffen, or any number of things. Kakashi just nodded like it was a normal thing and didn't loose that laid back posture. _He_ smiled again, and then left.

"There is food in the kitchen, the bathroom is by the staircase, and you're not allowed upstairs." Sasuke recited boredly, like _he_ had left him with strangers as babysitters before. It was true, he had been left with strangers, but he'd been taking care of himself since he was eight, and didn't need a babysitter. This was a test, so he made it sound like this happened all the time. Turning his back like he trusted the man, Sasuke went and sat on the couch, opening his book again. After a few moments Kakashi sat across from him on the recliner. Point two, didn't take the open spot next to him on the couch.

"He's testing me." Kakashi commented thoughtfully. Sasuke wasn't surprised; this was the kind of man who figured those things out. "But why is he testing me with you? Who are you to him?"

Sasuke hated these mind games, hated how good he was at them, how well he could fuck with other people's heads and come out intact. But he loved it too. Loved the sense of power, of superiority, how jams weren't jams as soon as he opened his mouth. He could seduce a guy and then convince him afterwards it was his fault, that Sasuke had been raped. He'd turned cops against each other and talked his way out of getting charged with stealing after he'd lifted the money from some gas station. He hated it because he was good at it and loved it for the same reason. This was another game, and he knew how to play it. Kakashi wouldn't fall for innocent or stupid; it was the truth for him.

"I'm his brother." And the puppets danced.

* * *

It took three visits, _three_, before he figured it out. Kakashi was not like the usual, not like the other's they'd sent. Some pretended to be dirty, but he could tell they'd turn up their nose to it all if they could. Most didn't like the violence, he could tell by the way their lips wanted to frown and not smile at the gore. Some did like the violence, but they usually weren't ones cut out for acting and were caught before they got to him. Kakashi was different, very different, but that didn't sooth the fact that it took three meetings before Sasuke knew. He must be slipping, and he didn't like it. Slipping meant dying, in any possible scenario he could think of.

Kakashi was guarding the dining room door, higher up than he had been before, but still not trusted to the important meetings in the room. Sasuke sat at the bottom of the stairs and watched him. Kakashi watched right back, content not to start a conversation. That was different too. He was used to people trying to sweet talk him or baby him or just be polite, considering whom he was.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked quietly. Kakashi looked amused for a second.

"I would think that's obvious."

"Only what's stupid is obvious. You're not stupid." Smart. Dangerous. That's what he had told Itachi after that first meeting. Kakashi opened his drooping eye a little wider to look right at him.

"I don't agree." Sasuke sat back on his heals and watched him some more.

"Do you like it?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm good at it."

"That's not an answer." Kakashi chuckled.

"No, it isn't."

"Then tell me."

"I don't want to." And Sasuke got the impression he was ending the conversation. A small smile pulled at his lips. He'd met a challenging opponent, finally.

This would be fun.

* * *

Feedback please!

TS


	2. Lifestyle

"Naruto," Sasuke declared flatly. "You're being a moron again."

"Am not!"

"Right. And your shouting so loud you're going to get caught because you're being _smart_." The sarcasm was evident, even for Naruto. On the bright side, the boy instantly hushed.

"Shut up, Sasuke, I'm trying to concentrate."

"Call the press."

"Bastard, gimmie the hairclip." Sasuke held up one of Sakura's spares, and Naruto grabbed it with more force than necessary. The blonde then turned around and jammed it into the lock, wiggling it up and down forcefully. He was making so much noise Sasuke winced.

"Oi, dobe, you can't-" The lock clicked. Sasuke stared at it in disbelief. Naruto grinned up at him triumphantly. "No _way-_"

"Way." Naruto responded seriously, which was ruined by the huge smirk on his face. "Don't you know how to pick a lock Sasuke?"

"Not like _that_. That is the crudest thing I have ever seen. How did you _do_ that?" Sasuke could face down mass murderers without so much as twitching, but somehow he couldn't find his composure after being shocked by a kid his age. Pitiful.

"Come on, we have to rescue Sakura."

"For the last time, she doesn't need to be rescued. It's a good thing she's here."

"No way, I've been to these places before. She's better off on the streets with us, believe it."

"You're a moron."

"Shut up, bastard."

"Or what? You'll yell at me loud enough to wake the whole place?" Naruto growled, but didn't respond, instead creeping through the dark room. They made their way fairly stealthily, and Sasuke was slightly disturbed by the realization that with proper training Naruto would make a decent thief. He'd never bothered to entertain the thought before, but now that he had Sasuke firmly told himself to _never_ introduce the blonde to anyone in the business. He was obviously enjoying himself a little too much.

"Hey, Sasuke. Which way is the girls hallway?" Looking right, and then left, Sasuke decided on one.

"Left."

"Perfect." Naruto responded, and then turned down the right hall. Allowing himself a small smirk, Sasuke followed after the boy. How easy it was to pull the strings…

Naruto was calling softly to Sakura, trying to figure out which of the rooms she was in. He quietly peeked into each one, looking for the telltale pink hair. It wasn't really pink, of course, but actually a strawberry blonde that was so bright that under most lights it looked that way. She was treated pretty badly because of it on the streets, most thinking that it was dyed. And if she could afford to dye it, she could afford to not be on the streets and was not a legitimate street kid. Kind of like him, actually, though no one knew that.

"Eeeeek! Pervert!" The scream startled Sasuke back to attention, where Naruto was currently running from a girl in just a shirt. There was a thundering behind him as the boys woke up and came to the screaming girl's rescue, not that they needed to. Said girl was currently beating the shit out of Naruto.

Quietly, Sasuke slipped back out the door.

* * *

It wasn't Kakashi guarding the dining room door today. Today it was Zabuza. As he made his way down the stairs, Sasuke was quick to observe that Haku was not found in the vicinity. As much fun as it was to play Haku at chess –one of the greatest challenges he'd ever had at the game– the boy creeped him out a little. He'd never seen anyone looked that beautiful and not be a girl.

"Hey brat, I see you're actually here today. Itachi bribe you with a gift?" Zabuza was also much cruder than Kakashi, and a lot less interesting.

"Be quiet." Sasuke ordered the man, reaching out and grabbing the television remote. It was then that the front door opened. Turning, Sasuke saw Kisame walk in with Orochimaru trailing not far behind. He stood up again.

"Leaving so soon, Sasuke?" The man inquired.

"I finished my television program." Zabuza gave him a funny look, but didn't say anything. He may be insolent, but the man knew what the hell he was doing. He'd have to mention that to Itachi later.

"Ah, well I guess I can't convince you to stay and talk until your brother is finished, can I?" Kisame watched the two carefully. While Itachi was totally oblivious to the tension between him and Orochimaru, Kisame wasn't. Itachi couldn't tout his little brother around with him everywhere, so he needed someone else to count on for human interpretation. That someone was Kisame.

"No." As he turned to retreat to his bedroom the door to the dining room opened, and several people walked out. Sasuke watched them leave carefully. He was surprised to notice Kakashi in the group. He must have missed something in the two weeks he'd been out.

Sasuke was also very impressed to notice that Kakashi didn't even glance at Orochimaru twice on his way out. Aside from the up-down of a hit man assessing a possible threat, there was no further contact between the two men.

"Well?" Itachi demanded. He was agitated, Sasuke could tell, but he was still surprised.

"Here?" _With Orochimaru in the room? _

"Yes." _Right, definitely in a bad mood. Here goes._

"Whatever Gato came up with to cover was bullshit." Sasuke paused. "You knew that already. It was a good idea to pull Zabuza before confronting him, and you don't have to worry about loyalties. He's like that to everyone." Zabuza muttered a 'hell yeah' but didn't say anything else. "He's also a self serving bastard who views himself above others, but the skill evens out."

"Tell me about someone other than Zabuza." Damn, he'd hoped to get around it.

"Whatever Kabuto said was true, but he'll have twisted it enough to give you trouble. He wants to bide time for Orochimaru to deal with Anko." Said man didn't flinch, not that Sasuke had expected him too.

"His company organizer?" A polite term for the job she did.

"Gato bribed her, she's selling secrets." She might also be a three-way agent, he wasn't sure yet.

"Ah, yes. That makes much more sense than what Kisame came up with. You may leave now. Four days." Sasuke nodded and went upstairs to change back into his street clothes.

He felt Orochimaru's eyes on him the entire time.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. This is AU.

I hope this lives up to the first chapter. I'm not quite sure if I ruined it or not, what with all the subtle interplay missing. I hope not. And hey! I actually have what might be called a plot forming in my head. Kudos to my reviewers, who inspired me to get off my freakin' lazy butt and prod my muse into action. Thank you all. I also want to thank my _Team Reikai Jutsu_ muse for helping me drag my _Puppets_ muse out of the closet it'd hidden in. ;)

TS


	3. Seen

It was with a wary air that Sasuke entered the police station. Next to him Sakura was a bundle of nerves, sifting from foot to foot and constantly patting her pocket to check that the money was still there. The fiasco at the teen shelter had landed Naruto in Juvie, not for the first time. Some passer by Good Samaritan had called the cops, and they didn't particularly favor the blonde orphan. The guys in blue took pleasure in putting the boy behind bars, actually, and every time it happened the price for his release went up.

Sakura had freaked out when Naruto had gotten dragged off, and had demanded that the whole shelter pitch in for his release money. Even Iruka, the owner, had pulled some money out for Sakura's pleading green eyes. Everything together had topped out at fifty-seven dollars short.

And when Sasuke had shown up at the shelter door, panting and dirty, with a hundred and twenty clutched to his chest, Sakura hadn't asked where he'd gotten it. Sasuke said nothing of the person he'd lifted it from, either, less he mix home with the street. It's not like Kabuto would miss it anyway, though he liked the idea of the look on his face when he realized his several hundred in pocket change was missing.

"Can I help you?" Some woman asked them kindly.

"We're here to pay for a Juvie release." Sakura told her, smoothing down the front of her skirt and checking the pocket with the money at the same time. They'd done this a couple of times now, and knew to clean up as best they could before hand. Things went smoother that way.

"Alright," The woman said, sitting behind a desk. "Name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke told her in a clipped tone, making sure to drop his street slur. Sakura had done it too, it was no secret that neither had been born to the streets like Naruto had. And while it was an effort, Sakura could drop the accent just as readily as Sasuke could.

"Money?" Sakura pulled out the carefully smoothed wad of bills, consisting of mostly ones and fives, and handed it to the woman. The woman took it and counted it carefully, before checking the amount listed and counting a second time. Sasuke felt Sakura tense next to him in worry, but the woman smiled and stuffed the money into an envelope, marking it 'Uzumaki.'

"Well, all seems to be in order. You can go next door and give them this to release your friend." Sakura took the slip of paper with a smile and they turned to leave.

On the way out the door Sasuke kept his eyes resolutely forward, and managed not to glance up at the cop entering the station. The cop in question stopped just past the threshold, ignoring the teen in his grasp, and looked back over the top of his glasses. The man then smiled.

* * *

"Oi! What the hell took you so long?" Naruto demanded as they walked away from the Juvie hold. "And where the hell did _you_ go? One second you're behind me, the next the cops are there and you're gone!"

"It cost more this time, Naruto. We almost didn't get enough." Sakura glanced sideways at Sasuke, but didn't elaborate. Naruto deflated, angry look melting off his face.

"You need to stop doing stupid stunts. You are going to get yourself in some serious trouble, and Sakura won't be able to bail you out." Naruto turned to look at him with a frown, and for a moment Sasuke wasn't sure why. Then he realized he had forgotten to drop back into his street accent. Sasuke just clammed up, and didn't explain. Naruto eyed them suspiciously, but decided to let it go.

"How much more?" He asked instead with a somber tone.

"We almost didn't get enough." Sakura repeated in an equally somber voice. They fell silent as they continued walking. Eventually Naruto looked around him curiously, before turning right around and walking backwards.

"Hey, where are we going?"

"Back to the shelter." Sakura replied crisply.

"What? Why? They're the reason I was in there in the first place!"

"First of all," Sakura started angrily. "It wasn't anyone in the shelter that called the cops. Second, without their help we would never have gotten enough money to bail you out. And thirdly," She continued, voice softening. "I like it there. I'm sure you will too, if you give it a chance. Both of you." Sasuke wasn't surprised, not really, but that didn't mean he knew what to do about it. He knew he would never be able to stay there.

Naruto followed the girl as she introduced them to the members of the shelter, only complaining a couple of times, and actually hit it off with a few of the other teens. Sasuke pulled himself off to the side and watched. He felt – sad, watching Sakura and Naruto fit right in here. Sad because he knew he would not stay, or even come back at all. Sad because it had finally happened; his two lives had crossed.

"You three are quite the odd group, you know that? Not that that's unusual here, you're just a bit stranger than I'm used to. But I'm sure you'll all fit in quite well." Sasuke didn't turn to look at Iruka, keeping his eyes instead on the group in front of him. Naruto had gotten into a heated argument with someone, but the dark-haired teen could tell he was having fun. Finally, he turned.

"I'm sorry for the trouble we've caused you." Sasuke said quietly, bowing. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of crumpled hundred dollar bills. Shoving it into a shocked Iruka's hands, Sasuke turned to leave.

"You're not staying?"

"I don't belong here." Was all the reply Sasuke deemed to give. He didn't make it halfway down the block before Naruto caught up with him.

"Hey! Are you running off again? The hell, you just got back!" Sasuke stopped.

"I'm not staying, Naruto." Sasuke told him without turning around. He knew that he'd have to hurt the blonde to get him to back off. Once, when he'd been gone for over a month, he'd come back to find Naruto searching for him everywhere and getting himself into all sorts of trouble. That couldn't happen again.

"Why not? Sakura says she likes it, so we stay." Sasuke turned halfway and looked over his shoulder.

"I don't belong here Naruto." He said, dropping his street accent. "I'm not like you. I'm not a street kid. I'm going home." As he talked Sasuke made sure to let the lit of an educated speaker enter his voice, changing his posture from a lazy slump into the strait-backed, proud stance of someone of the upper circles of society. Naruto, being sensitive to such things, caught on immediately. And he was furious.

"You come out here, get Sakura to trust you, and then just bail? You mother fucking _bastard_. Gonna run home where it's all nice and warm and you got a real bed? _Fucker! _" Naruto threw a right hook, but Sasuke didn't let it come close to connecting. _Go for his pride too, beat him down fast and hard. He'll hurt even worse._ Sasuke calculated mentally, even as he made a show of being better than Naruto. It helped that the blonde was mad and unable to focus, though that had been a risk. With Naruto, anger was sometimes a focus and not a distraction.

Pivoting sharply and lashing out with a foot, Sasuke made sure to hit the right spot to cause the most physical pain. I would seem like his kick was stronger that way. When Naruto staggered upward for the second time, Sasuke decided to go strait for the win. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a knife, flicking it open with casual familiarity. He surged forward before the blonde could react.

"Even you, Naruto, must know better than to fight an armed opponent bare handed." Sasuke whispered into his ear, dragging the edge of his blade lightly across the skin of Naruto's neck. Then, in a split second decision, Sasuke wrapped his forearm around Naruto's neck, pulling it tight to the point that he couldn't breathe. Strangulation was one of the top five most helpless experiences. And even as he considered that he might be going just a little bit too far, Sasuke knew that for Naruto, it was necessary.

Nothing short of this would convince Naruto not to come after him. And he really couldn't have that; the whole point was to disassociate himself from these that he'd gotten attached to. Because Kabuto had seen him with Sakura, and by now Orochimaru would know. And there was no way in hell he was letting him use Sakura and Naruto against him.

No way in Hell.

As Naruto slumped, unconscious, in his grasp Sasuke lowered him gently to the ground, checking his breathing and life signs. He would be okay. Naruto would live, and he wouldn't look for Sasuke, and he'd be okay. Standing, Sasuke looked down at the dirty figure sprawled out on the alley floor.

"Watch your back, Naruto."


End file.
